Vexos Mob
The Vexos was formed in 2002 when three Escaflowne females and two wild males. Millerna and Zenoheld became the dominant pair for little over a year. After Millerna died her eldest daughter Mylene took dominance with Hydron but he was over thrown by Volt. The Vexos got a boost in umbers when five evicted Pegasus females joined the group, a rare event, and Naga deposed Mylene. For years, the group was headed by Naga and Volt till Naga was taken by a cape cobra. Kazarina ousted all the other females and established dominance. Dominant Pair When the group first formed Millerna and Zenoheld were the dominant pair. After Millerna died her duaghter Mylene took dominance with Hydron while Zenoheld joined another. Volt overthrew Hydron and took the position of dominant male. Then five Pegasus females joined the group kicking out Mylene. Naga and Volt have settled into the dominant positions for many years. After the death of Naga, her daughter Kazarina assumed the dominant female role. Volt remained the dominant male till he was found dead, his son Barodius became the new dominant male. Current Members Vexos have 35 members as of May 2008. Kazarina (VVXF026) Dominant Female ''' Barodius (VVXM025) '''Dominant Male Gill (VVXM027) Lena (VVXF029) Ren (VVXM028) Mason (VVXM030) Floria (VVXF031) Nurzak (VVXM032) Sid (VVXM034) Jessie (VVXM035) Zenet (VVXM036) Airzel (VVXM037) Stoica (VVXM038) Gundalia (VVXF040) Lumagrowl (VVXF041) Dharak (VVXM042) Lythirus (VVXF043) Strikeflier (VVXF044) Plitheon (VVXM045) Avior (VVXM046) Phosphos (VVXF047) Contestir (VVXF048) Rubanoid (VVXM050) Linehalt (VVXM051) Spyron (VVXF052) Sellon (VVXF053) Anubias (VVXM054) Dylan (VVXM055) VVXF056 VVXM057 VVXF068 VVXP059 VVXP060 VVXP061 VVXP062 All Known Members A list of all known meerkats born or joined the Vexos. Millerna (VEFF006) Zenoheld (VVXM001) Merle (VEFF005) Professor Clay (VVXM002) Eries (VEFF008) Mylene (VVXF003) Hydron (VVXM004) Volt (VVXM005) Shadow (VVXF006) Spectra (VVXF007) Mira (VVXF008) Gus (VVXM009) Lync (VVXM010) VVXF011 Spyder (VVXM012) Hexstar (VVXM013) Brontes (VVXM014) Hydranoid (VVXF015) Elico (VVXF016) Dryiod (VVXM017) Theta (VVXF018) Macubass (VVXM019) Naga (VPG030) Sileni (VPGF030) Siren (VPGF037) Gnome (VPGF043) Triclod (VVXF020) Rex (VVXM0021) Vulcan (VVXM022) Boriates (VVXM023) Carlvelt (VVXF024) Barodius (VVXM025) Kazarina (VVXF026) Gill (VVXM027) Ren (VVXM028) Lena (VVXF029) Mason (VVXM030) Floria (VVXF031) Nurzak (VVXM032) VVXM033 Sid (VVXM034) Jessie (VVX035) Zenet (VVXF036) Airzel (VVXM037) Stoica (VVXM038) VVXP039 Gundalia (VVXF040) Lumagrowl (VVXF041) Dharak (VVXM042) Lythirus (VVXF043) Strikeflier (VVXF044) Plitheon (VVXM045) Avior (VVXM046) Phosphos (VVXF047) Contestir (VVXF048) VVXF049 Rubanoid (VVXM050) Linehalt (VVXM051) Spyron (VVXF052) Sellon (VVXF053) Anubias (VVXM054) Dylan (VVXM055) VVXF056 VVXM057 VVXF068 VVXP059 VVXP060 VVXP061 VVXP062 Rivals The Vexos' main rivals today are the Bakugan. Their other rivvas are the Sagittarius and Minions. Their old rivals were the Xerus and Escaflowne till the two groups moved away. History March 2002: '''Millerna, Merle and Eries teamed up with Zenoheld, Professor Clay. Millerna and Zenoheld became the dominant pair. '''April 2002: Millerna was pregnant. May 2002: Millerna gave birth to Mylene, Hydron, Volt and Shadow. June 2002: One encounter with Bakugan July 2002: Two encounters with Xerus. Millerna was pregnant. Merle and Eries were evicted. August 2002: Millerna lost her litter to the Xerus. One encounter with Bakugan. September 2002: Group splint; Eries, Professor Clay, Hydron and Shadow split October 2002: '''Groups rejoined. Eries was pregnant. One encounter with Bakugan. '''November 2002: Eries gave birth to Spectra and Mira. December 2002: '''Millerna and Merle was pregnant. Two encounters with Xerus. '''Janaur 2003: Millerna lost her litter. Merle gave birth to Gus, Lync and VVXF011. Professor Clay was absent. February 2003: Eries died. Professor Clay returned. Two encounters with Bakugan. March 2003: Millerna was pregnant. She evicted Merle and disappeared. April 2003: Millerna gave birth to Spyder, Hexstar, Brontes and Hydranoid. May 2003: '''Two encounters Bakugan. Professor Clay went roving. '''June 2003: One encounter with Xerus. VVXF011 was predated. July 2003: '''Millerna died. Zenoheld and Professor Clay left the group. '''August 2003: Mylene and Hydron became the new dominant pair. September 2003: Mylene was pregnant. One encounter with Escaflowne and two with Xerus October 2003: Mylene gave birth to Dryoid, Elico, Macubass and Theta November 2003: '''One encounter with Bakugan and Capricorn. Hydron and Shadow went roving. '''December 2003: Naga, Siren, Sileni and Gnome joined the group kicking Mylene and Mira out. Volt overthrew Hydron and became the dominant male. Janaury 2004: Naga became the dominant female. Two encounters with Escaflonwe. Mylene and Mira and joined the Bakugan. February 2004: Naga was pregnant. Hyrdon went roving. March 2004: Naga gave birth to Triclod, Rex and Vulcan. Professor Clay appeared ones. April 2004: '''Two encounters with Escaflonwe. Hydron, Shadow and Lync left the group, joined Professor Clay and formed the Kalabari. '''May 2004: One encouter with Bakugan June 2004: Spectra and Gus went roving July 2004: '''Naga was pregnant. Sileni, Siren and Gnome were evicted. '''August 2004: Naga gave birth to Boriates and Carlvelt. September 2004: One encounter with Minions and two with Sagittarius October 2004: One encounter with Sagittarius November 2004: Naga was pregant. Sileni, Siren, Gnome and Hydranoid were evicted. Two encounters with Bakugan December 2004: '''Naga gave birth to Gill, Kazarina, Barodius and Ren. '''Janaury 2005: Gnome was seen mating with Dryden. One encounter with February 2005: '''Gnome was pregnant. One encounter with Bakugan. '''March 2005: Gnome gave birth to Lena and Mason. Spectra, Gus and Dryiod went roving. April 2005: '''Naga was pregnant. Sileni, Siren, Gnome, Hydranoid, Elico and Theta were evicted. Two encounters with Bakugan. '''May 2005: Naga gave birth to VVXM033, Nurzak and Floria. One encounter with Sagittarius. June 2005: '''Sileni was seen mating with Panther. VVXM033 was killed by Minions. '''July 2005: '''Sileni was pregnant. Two encounters with Minions. '''August 2005: '''Sileni gave birth to Jessie, Zenet and Sid. Spectra, Gus and Spyder went roving. '''September 2005: '''Two encounters with Bakugan and one with Minions. '''October 2005: '''Naga was pregnant. She evicted Sileni, Siren, Gnome, Hydranoid, Theta and Elico. One encounter with Bakugan. Spectra, Gus, Dryoid, Macubass, Rex and Vulcan went roving. '''November 2005: '''Naga gave birth to Stoica, Airzel, VVXP039 and Gundalia '''December 2005: Two encounters with Sagittarius and one with Minios. VVXP039 was predated. January 2006: '''Three encounters with Vexos. Spyder, Hexstar, Brontes and Macubass left the group and joined the Sagittarius. '''February 2006: '''Two encounters with Kalabari. '''March 2006: '''Maga was pregnant. Elico, Carlvelt, Triclod, Kazarina and Lena were evicted. '''April 2006: Naga gave birth to Lumagrowl, Dharak, Lythirus, Strikeflier and Plitheon June 2006: Two encounters with Sagittarius. July 2006: One encounter with Bakugan. August 2006: Naga was pregnant. Elico, Carlvelt, Triclod, Kazarina, Lena and Floria were evicted. September 2006: Naga gave birth to Avior, Phosphos and Contestir. October 2006: 'Lena aborted. Two encounters with Bakugan. '''November 2006: '''Zenet was pregnant. Three encounters with Sagittarius. '''December 2006: '.Zenet lost her litter to Kazarina who was pregant. '''Janaury 2007: Kazarina was pregnant. Two ecnouncters with Minions. February 2007: '''Naga was pregnant. Kazerina lost her litter. Elico, Carlvelt, Triclod, Kazarina, Lena, Floria and Zenet were evicted. '''March 2007: '''Naga gave birth to VVXF049, Rubanoid, Linehalt and Spyron '''April 2007: Elico, Carlvelt and Triclod left the group. May 2007: Lena was pregnant. Rex, Vulcan, Boriates, Barodius, Gill, Ren, Mason, Nurzak, Jessie and Sid went roving. June 2007: Lena aborted and Naga was pregnant. Kazarina, Lena, Zenet, Floria, Gundalia, Lumagrowl and Lythirus and Strikeflier. July 2007: Naga aborted. VVXF049 was predated. August 2007: '''Spectra, Gus, and Dryiod left the group to form the Umbra. '''September 2007: '''Naga was pregnant. Rex, Vulcan, Boriates, Barodius, Gill, Ren, Nurzak, Jessie, Mason, Sid, Stocia, Airzel, Dharak, Plitheon and Avior went roving. '''October 2007: '''Naga gave birth to Sellon, Anubias and Dylan. Kazarina was pregnant. Vulcan, Rex and Boriates went roving. '''November 2007: '''Kazarina lost her litter. Vulcan, Rex and Boriates left the group and formed the Animaniacs. '''December 2007: '''Zenet was pregnant. Barodius, Gill, Nurzak, Ren, Mason, Jessie, Sid, Stocia, Airzel, Dharak, Plitheon and Avior went roving. '''Janaury 2008: '''Zenet gave birth to VVXF056, VVXM057 and VVXF058. '''February 2008: '''Naga was bitten by a cape cobra and died. Kazarina became the new dominant female. Two encounters with Bakugan. '''March 2008: Lena was pregnant. Volt, Barodius, Gill, Ren, Nurzak, Mason, Jessie, Sid, Stocia, Airzel and Dharak went roving. Two encounters with Minions. April 2008: Lena gave birth to VVXP059, VVXP060, VVXP061, VVXP062.Volt, Barodius, Gill, Ren, Nurzak, Mason, Jessie, Sid, Stocia, Airzel, Dharak, Plitheon and Avior went roving. Three encounters with Bakugan and one with Minions. '''May 2008: '''Barodius, Mason, Jessie, Sid, Stocia, Dharak, Plitheon, Rubanoid and Linehalt went roving. '''June 2008: '''Volt died, Barodius became the dominant male. Kazarina aborted. Category:Meerkat Mobs